Not Again Mikuru
by ChibiChibiBunny
Summary: Sequel to Poor Mikuru Chan. Because running for your life never saved poor Mikuru.


**A/n: Hey everyone. This story is a sequel to Poor Mikuru-Chan. So read that story and you'll get this one. This story is bizarre. Just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There.**

**Warning: Not for the faint of heart**

* * *

Mikuru glared at Itsuki as she handed him tea. Her hands shook as she took her hand away from the cup.

"Much appreciated Ms. Asahina." Itsuki said, smiling sweetly.

He then went back to his game with Kyon and Mikuru walked over to the teapot, clearly upset. She couldn't believe he could just act like yesterday never happened. And calling her Ms. Asahina just to be polite all of a sudden. She stared at the pot blankly. She would have her revenge. She swore it.

"SOS BRIIIGAAADE!" Haruhi screamed as she bust into the room.

Kyon cringed, knowing something was about to happened and he was about to hate it.

"Kyon, Yuki! I just got the greatest idea! Come on!" Haruhi yelled as she slammed a huge box on the table.

Mikuru jumped, fearing that it was another weird outfit. The door was only a few feet away. She could go for it.

"Mikuru, you and Itsuki can stay here and-"

That did it. For once in her whole time here, Mikuru bolted out the door screaming like she was being chased by an axe murderer.

"Mikuru! GET BACK HERE!" Haruhi screamed.

Kyon and Itsuki stared at each other uneasily. They knew full well what would happen if Haruhi got pissed off.

"Don't worry Haruhi. She just needed to go to the bathroom…probably. I'll go find her." Itsuki said.

"Go! Now! Kyon, you and Yuki come with me! We have a mission to accomplish!" Haruhi screamed.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Itsuki heard Kyon say as he left the room.

Itsuki actually did check the bathroom, assuming that was where Mikuru was. She was kind of predictable. He looked around before walking into the girl's bathroom. It was about an hour after school so no one would be in the bathroom.

"Mikuru? Are you in here?" Itsuki asked.

Mikuru stood on the toilet so he wouldn't see that she was in here. But doing that in a dress was quite difficult. She almost fell over. She managed to stay as quiet as possible as Itsuki walked to the end of the row, where she was standing. Mikuru closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, praying that Itsuki wouldn't find her. But in her moment of praying, she let go of the side that was keeping her up and fell forward. She hit her forehead on the door but managed to not fall flat on her face by putting her hands out. She fell to the ground loudly.

"Mikuru? Is that you?" Itsuki asked.

Mikuru stayed quiet but she knew she had been found out. Her girly scream was unmistakable.

"Mikuru can you open the door. You know better than to make Haruhi mad." Itsuki said.

"Go away!" Mikuru ordered, with a newfound force driving her rebellion.

"What's wrong Mikuru? Is there something you want to talk about?" Itsuki asked.

"Don't try and act like you don't know!" Mikuru yelled.

"What do you mean? How can I know if you don't tell me?" Itsuki asked.

"Yesterday! After school you dummy!" Mikuru whined.

"Oh…that." Itsuki said. Luckily, she couldn't see his devilish smirk. "I thought you liked that. You got so excited after all. Even more than me." Itsuki said slyly.

"No I wasn't!" Mikuru whined.

"Don't lie. I mean you were so-"

"Be quiet!" Mikuru ordered.

"You know you're being really disobedient right now. Haruhi is probably causing trouble about now. We should go stop her." Itsuki said.

"No." Mikuru said bluntly.

"Okay Mikuru. I'll convince you to come with me." Itsuki said.

Itsuki crawled under the door, taking care not to alert Mikuru, who had her back to the door. She yelped when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mikuru. I didn't hurt you last time, and I won't this time." Itsuki said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mikuru tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held on to her tight. Itsuki nibbled on her ear. Mikuru whimpered. She was having unpleasant déjà vu.

"Relax Mikuru, you're so tense." Itsuki whispered.

"We shouldn't. Not like this. Not here." Mikuru said.

"It's after school. No one will come here now. Even the janitor left." Itsuki said.

He quickly spun her around, surprising Mikuru, and kissed her. Mikuru's entire face, ears and all, turned bright crimson. She tried to shove away from him but she was wedged between him and the toilet. She couldn't back up any further. Mikuru put her tiny hands against his chest and pushed gently.

Itsuki pulled away momentarily. "Mikuru, it's okay." he said as he took her hands and held them, restraining her in the process.

He kissed her again, this time wanting to gain entrance into her mouth. Mikuru stubbornly kept her mouth clamped shut. Itsuki put one arm around her and then went down to her neck.

"Itsuki…" Mikuru whined.

"What?" Itsuki asked, stopping for a minute.

Mikuru couldn't put her thoughts into words. All she could think of was Itsuki close to her. She could feel his body heat and everything. His breathing was giving her unwanted sensations.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't be doing this." Mikuru said.

"If you just go along with it, it'll be over." Itsuki said.

"But…Haruhi…she's waiting for us, I'll go back now." Mikuru promised.

Itsuki smiled and Mikuru was tricked into thinking she was about to be let go. But then he slipped his hands down her maids dress. He lifted it and found his way to her pink frilly underwear.

"Itsuki!" Mikuru exclaimed.

He mistook Mikuru's surprise for pleasure and trailed his fingers down to her most sensitive part. Mikuru whimpered and squeezed her legs shut. Itsuki sighed.

"Mikuru stop resisting. I can tell you love it by how wet you are." Itsuki said.

"That's not true! I'm not!" Mikuru yelled.

"Liar." Itsuki said, withdrawing his fingers from her thighs. He licked his fingers.

"See?" Itsuki said.

Itsuki reached his hands down her shirt and undid her bra. He grabbed her chest somewhat roughly. Mikuru moaned involuntarily. Itsuki grinned and trailed his fingers down to her thighs again. He reached into her underwear and began rubbing her entrance. Mikuru leaned her head against his shoulder and tried to stop herself from making any kind of noise.

"Mikuru, you know what I want you to do right?" Itsuki asked.

"If…I do…will you leave me alone?" Mikuru stuttered shyly.

"Of course." Itsuki said.

Mikuru undid his pants and put her hands against his member. She slowly rubbed it until Itsuki was moaning too. He kissed her, and this time, she let him. They messed with each other for a while until Mikuru pulled away.

"Itsuki…would you mind if I…" Mikuru trailed off, blushing.

"Go ahead. And I'll do the same to you." Itsuki said, smiling.

Mikuru blushed crimson. She was about to have a nosebleed, so much blood had rushed to her face. Haruhi could wait.

* * *

"Another day's work accomplished!" Haruhi cheered.

"Work!? You blackmailed people into buying cheap ice cream at twice the price you bought them!" Kyon yelled.

"No one cares about the silly little details! Mikuru and Itsuki should be done selling their half too!" Haruhi said excitedly.

They walked into the clubroom and Haruhi almost went insane when she saw the melted ice cream box on the desk.

"Where the hell are those two!?" Haruhi screamed.

"I bet Mikuru took the earliest plane to make Mexico, wanting to escape you and your new outfit. And I bet Itsuki gave up looking for her and is jacking off somewhere." Kyon said sarcastically.

"They're gonna get it tomorrow! Kyon! I order you to look for them!" Haruhi yelled.

"What will you be doing?" Kyon asked irritably.

"I'm going home!" Haruhi screamed as she grabbed her bag and left.

"This is bad. We need to find them before Haruhi does something drastic." Yuki said in her usual monotonous voice.

"You're the alien. I bet you already know where-"

"The girl's bathroom." Yuki interrupted.

"Both of them!?" Kyon exclaimed.

"Yes." Yuki said.

"Why would they both be in there!?" Kyon continued yelling.

Yuki ignored him and headed towards the girl's bathroom. Kyon raced after her.

* * *

Mikuru covered her mouth with her fist as she tried to muffle her moaning. Itsuki continued to run his tongue over her entrance.

"Itsuki." Mikuru moaned.

Mikuru moaned softly as she came. She crumbled to the ground, somewhat embarrassed. She blushed and stared at the ground. Itsuki licked his lips. He was reaching for her again but he heard a sound.

"Mikuru, we should leave." Itsuki said.

Mikuru scrambled up and quickly dressed as Itsuki left the stall. He jumped as Kyon burst into the room.

"ITSUKI!" Kyon screamed.

"Oh…hello Kyon." Itsuki said calmly.

"It smells like…sweat…and…" Kyon started.

"Sex." Yuki said calmly.

Mikuru stayed in the stall silently, wishing she could flush herself down the toilet and escape.

"Where is Mikuru?" Kyon asked.

"Well…" Itsuki said.

Someone's got some 'splainin' to do**.**

**A/N: And with that ends the antics of Itsuki and Mikuru…or does it? I didn't want to make the stuff between Itsuki and Mikuru too kinky because then I would stop laughing when I read this over and then have been like "ew". This story makes more sense if you read "Poor Mikuru Chan". Remember what I said about that story and certain copycats on . Always help out your fellow authors and tell them if their stuff is being plagiarized. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review, I am always looking for ways to improve my stories.**


End file.
